extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Cultures
In the game, cultures are divided into groups. Each province has one dominant culture, and each country has one primary culture with possibly one or more accepted/promoted cultures. Colonial cultures with generic names with simply be displayed as "Colonial _____". Those with unique colonial culture names will have them displayed separately with "(Culture group name and Colonial region name)" displayed after (examples being Mexican and Brazilian of the Iberian culture group, and Canadian and Australian of the British culture group). For another list with countries sorted by the primary culture, see: https://extended-timeline.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Culture List of cultures Andean *Aimara - Charca, Colla, Ichma, Pacajes *Chimuan - Chimu *Diaguita - Calchaqui *Quechua (inca) - Cajamarca, Cusco, Huari, Huyla, Inca, Moche, Nazca, Tiwanaku, Wanka Apachean * Eastern Apache (apache) - Apache * Lipan - Lipan * Mescalero - Mescalero * Navajo - Navajo Arabic *Bedouin (bedouin_arabic) - Anizah, Arabia (before 1920), Banu Nadir, Dawasir, Fadl, Ghassanids, Ghatafan, Hawazin, Kindah, Lakhmids, Ma'in, Najd, Quraysh, Saudi Arabia, Shammar, Thamud *Colonial Arabic *Egyptian Arab (al_misr_arabic) - Arabia (from 1920), Bari, Crete (Muslim), Cyrenaica (850–1842), Egypt, Fatimids, Mamluks, Sicily (Muslim) *Hejazi (hejazi_culture) - Hejaz, Lihyan, Medina, Mikhlaf, Rashidun *Khaleeji (gulf_arabic) - Bahrain, Gerrha, Haasa, Hormuz, Kuwait, Qarmatians, Qatar, Sharjah, United Arab Emirates, Yas *Mahri (mahri_culture) - 'Ad, Mahra *Mashriqi (al_iraqiya_arabic) - Abbasids, Basra, Iraq, Islamic State, Mosul, Mushasha *Nabataean (nabataean_culture) - Nabataea *Omani (omani_culture) - Masqat, Oman, Zanzibar *Palestinian - Jordan, Palestine *Sa'idi (saidi) *Sudanese - Sudan *Syrian (al_suryah_arabic) - Harran, Kaysites, Lebanon, Syria, Umayyad *Yemeni (yemeni_culture) - Aden, Asir, Hadhramaut, Himyar, Najran, Qataban, Rassids, Saba, San'a, Yemen Araucanian *Het *Huarpe *Mapuche - Mapuche *Patagonian Aridoamerican * Chichimecan - Chichimeca * Guamares - Guamar * Tecos - Colima, Teuchitlan * Tepic - Tonala, Xalisco Baltic *Colonial Baltic *Latvian - Latgalia, Latvia *Lithuanian - Lithuania *Old Prussian (old_prussian) - Curonia, Kurland, Prussians Bantu *Bemba - Zambia *Bena *Chokwe - Chokwe *Fang - Gabon *Ganda - Buganda, Bunyoro, Busoga, Karagwe, Nkore, Uganda *Gbaya - Central Africa *Herero *Jukun *Kongolese - Congo-Brazzaville, Congo-Kinshasa, Kongo, Loango, Soyo, Tyo *Kuba - Kuba *Luba - Kalundwe, Kazembe, Kikondja, Luba *Lunda - Lunda *Makua - Makua *Malagasy (madagasque) - Antaisaka, Antemoro, Boina, Mahafaly, Menabe, Sakalava *Masaba *Mbangala - Kasanje *Mbundu - Angola, Ndongo *Mongo *Nguni - Lesotho, South Africa (from 1994), Swaziland, Xhosa, Zululand *''Northern Bantu'' (now "Sawabantu") *Nyasa - Lundu, Malawi, Maravi, Sofala, Tumbuka *Rwandan - Buha, Burundi, Rwanda *Sawabantu - Cameroon *Shona - Butua, Mutapa, Zimbabwe *Swahili - Malindi, Mombasa, Pate, Kilwa *Takama - Tanzania *Thagiicu (bantu) - Mozambique *Tonga *Tswana - Botswana *Yaka - Yaka Basque *Aquitanian (⋆Note: not to be confused with "Aquitanian (aquitaine)" in the French culture group) - Aquitaine (before 260), Vasconia (from 600) *Basque - Navarra, Vasconia (before 600) *Colonial Basque Bonus *(uninhabited) (uninhabited) *Polar Bear (polar_bear) British *American (British American) (american) - California, United States *Australian (British Australian) (british_australian) - Australia *Belizean (British Mexican) (british_mexican) - Belize *British West Indian (British Caribbean) (british_caribbean) - Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Dominica, Grenada, Jamaica, St. Kitts and Nevis, St. Lucia, St. Vincent and the Grenadines, Trinidad and Tobago *Canadian (British Canadian) (british_canadian) - Canada, Newfoundland *Dixie (British Louisianan) (british_louisianan) - Confederate States, Louisiana, Texas *English - England (from 1066), Great Britain, Libertatia, New Providence, Northumberland (from 954), Port Royal, Rhodesia, Sarawak, Tortuga *Equatorian (British Peruvian) (british_peruvian) *Falklander (British Argentinian) (british_argentinan) *Guyanese (British Colombia) (british_colombian) - Guyana *New Zealander (British Pacifican) (british_oceanian) - New Zealand *Redwudan (British Brazilian) (british_brazilian) *Scottish - Scotland (from 1066), Strathclyde (from 1066) *Western American (British Californian) (british_californian) Burman *Arakanese *Burmese - Burma, Myanmar, Myinsaing, Pagan, Prome, Pyu, Sagaing, Taungu *Chin - Kachar, Manipur, Tripura *Colonial Burman *Kachin *Karen Caddoan *Caddo - Caddo *Pawnee - Pawnee *Wichita - Wichita Canaanite *Phoenician *Punic *Colonial Israeli *Israeli - Israel, Judea Caribbean *Carib - Carib *Lokono - Arawak *Maipurean *Taino Caucasian *Aghwan - Albania *Armenian - Armenia, Commagene, Kharabakh *Circassian - Abkhazia (from 1100), Circassia, Siraces *Colonial Caucasian *Dagestani - Avaria (from 1200), Gazikumukh *Georgian - Abkhazia (before 1100), Georgia, Iberia, Imereti, Kakheti, Lazica, Samtskhe Celtic *Belgae *Breton - Brittany, Cornouaille, Domnonia, Vannes *Briton - Atrebatia (before 300), Brigantia, Catuvellauni, Corieltauvia, Cornovia, Dumnonia (before 300), Durotrigia (before 300), Elmet (before 410), Icenia (before 300), Kent (before 200), Ordovicia, Siluria *Colonial Celtic *Gallic (gallian) - Gallia *Helvetian - *Highlander (highland_scottish) - Alba, Dál Riata, Mann, Scotland (before 1066), Strathclyde (before 1066), The Isles (from 1265) *Irish - Connacht, Desmond, Ireland, Kildare, Leinster, Meath, Munster, Offaly, Ormond, Osraige, Sligo, Thomond, Tyrconnell, Tyrone, Ulster *Noric - *Nova Scotian (Celtic Canadian) *Pictish - Novant, Pictland, Votadini *Welsh - Atrebatia (from 300), Bernicia (before 547), Cornwall, Deheubarth, Deira (before 599), Dumnonia (from 300), Durotrigia (from 300), Dyfed, Elmet (from 410), Gododdin, Gwent, Gwynedd, Icenia (from 300), Powys, Rheged, Wales *Y Wladfan (Celtic Argentinian) Central Algonquian *Anishinabe - Ojibwe *Cree - Cree *Illini - Illiniwek *Mesquakie - *Shawnee - Shawnee Central American *Aztec - Aztec *Cahita - Yaqui *Purepecha - Tarascan *Totonac - Totonac Central Indian *Colonial Central Indic *Garjati - Garjat *Gondi - Gondwana *Jharkandi - Jharkhand Chibchan *Caran - Quito *Miskito - *Muisca - Muisca Chinese * Beijing - Yan *Cantonese - Yue *Colonial Chinese *Gan - Ning *Hakka - Huai *Jianghuai - Ming *Jiaoliao - Qi *Jilu - Zhao *Jin - Jin *Lanyin - Shun *Manchu - *Miao - Miao *Min - Min *Penglairen (Chinese Californian) *Sichuanese - Shu *Wu - Wu *Xiang - Chu *Zhongyuan - Liang Cushitic *Afar - Afar *Amhara - Ethiopia *Beja - Beja *Harari - Harar *Oromo - Jima *Sidamo - Kaffa *Somali - Adal *Tigray - Medri Bahri Dravidian *Colonial Dravidian *Kannada - Mysore *Malayalam - Venad *Tamil - Madurai *Telugu - Golkonda East Slavic *Alaskan (Russian Californian) *Byelorussian - Belarus *Colonial Russian *Novgorodian - Novgorod *Russian - Russia *Ukrainian - Ukraine Eastern Algonquian *Abenaki - Abenaki *Delaware - Lenape *Mahican - Mahican *Mikmaq - Mikmaq *Pequot - Pequot *Powhatan - Powhatan Eastern Aryan *Assamese - Assam *Bengali - Bengal *Bihari - Tirhut *Colonial Eastern Aryan *Kochi - Koch *Nepali - Nepal *Oriya - Orissa *Pahari - Garhwal *Sinhalese - Ceylon Eastern Balkan *Colonial Romanian *Dacian - Dacia *Romanian - Romania *Thracian - Odrysia Eskaleut *Aleutian *Inuit Finno-Ugric *Antivuorean (Finno-Ugric Peruvian) *Estonian - Estonia *Etelamaan (Finno-Ugric Australian) *Finnish - Finland *Hopeajokian (Finno-Ugric Argentinian) *Ingrian - Chud *Karelian - Veps *Karipilan (Finno-Ugric Caribbean) *Kepejokian (Finno-Ugric Canadian) *Kujaanan (Finno-Ugric Brazilian) *Maraivoan (Finno-Ugric Colombian) *Meksikan (Finno-Ugric Mexican) *New Finnish (Finno-Ugric American) *Ostyak - *Salislahtian (Finno-Ugric Californian) *Sami - Sami *Samoyed - *Suurjokian (Finno-Ugric Louisianan) *Uralic - Perm *Valtamerelan (Finno-Ugric Pacifican) *Volga Finnic - Mari French *Alleghenian (French American) *Aquitanian - Toulouse *Araucanian (French Argentinian) *Arpitan - *Australien (French Australian) *Burgundian - Burgundy *Cascadian (French Californian) *Equinoctian (French Brazilian) *Francien - France *French Antillean (French Caribbean) *French Polynesian (French Oceanian) *Gascon - Gascony *Guianan - (French Colombian) *Louisianan (French Louisianan) *Mexicain (French Mexican) *Norman - Normandy *Occitan - Provence *Peluvien (French Peruvian) *Quebecois (French Canadian) *Walloon - Hainaut Germanic *Andean (Germanic Peruvian) *Anglo-Saxon - Wessex *Austrian - Austria *Bavarian - Bavaria *Burgundione - Burgundy *Dutch - Netherlands *Flemish - Flanders *Franconian - Franconia *Frankish - Francia *Frisian - Frisia *Gepid - Gepids *Gothic - Goths *Hunsrik (Germanic Brazillian) *Kalifornian (Germanic Californian) *Langobardi - Lombardy *Ludwigian (Germanic Louisianan) *Mexikan (Germanic Mexican) *Netherlands Antillean (Germanic Caribbean) *New Brunswicker (Germanic Canadian) *New Guinean (Germanic Oceanian) *New Hollander (Germanic Australian) *New Netherlander (Germanic American) *Pomeranian - Pomerania *Prussian - Prussia *Quadian - Quadi *Rhenish - Hesse *Saxon - Saxony *Silberlander (Germanic Argentinian) *Surinamese (Germanic Colombian) *Swabian - Swabia *Swiss - Switzerland *Vandal - Vandals *Westphalian - Hannover Hellenic *Alsatian (Hellenic American) *Amazonian (Hellenic Brazilian) *Argyrian (Hellenic Argentinian) *Atlantean (Hellenic Caribbean) *Bactrian - *Cappadocian - Cappadocia *Colonial Greek *Greek - Greece *Loudovikosin (Hellenic Louisianan) *Metzikonian (Hellenic Mexican) *Neakhoran (Hellenic Colombian) *Notiakonian (Hellenic Australian) *Oceanian (Hellenic Oceanian) *Pontic - Pontus *Thulean (Hellenic Canadian) Hindustani *Avadhi - Oudh *Colonial Hindusthani *Hindvi - Delhi *Kashmiri - Kashmir *Panjabi - Punjab *Vindhyan - Bundelkhand Iberian *Andalusian - Granada *Aragonese - Aragon *Argentinian (Iberian La Platan) *Brazilian (Iberian Brazilian) - Brazil *Californian (Iberian Californian) *Castilian - Castile *Catalan - Catalonia *Celtiberian - *Colombian (Iberian Colombian) *Cuban (Iberian Caribbean) *Floridan (Iberian American) *Galician - Galicia *Iberian - *Lavradorian (Iberian Canadian) *Leonese - Leon *Magellanican (Iberian Australian) *Marianan (Iberian Oceanian) *Mexican (Iberian Mexico) - Mexico *Peruvian (Iberian Peru) *Portuguese - Portugal *Texan (Iberian Louisianan) Iranian *Alan - Alans *Baluchi - Baluchistan *Colonial Iranian *Hazara - *Khorasani - Khorasan *Khwarezmian - Khwarazmia *Kurdish - Kurdistan *Luri - Luristan *Mazandarani - Mazandaran *Parthian - Parthia *Pashtun - Afghanistan *Persian - Persia *Sarmatian - Sarmatians *Scythian - *Sogdian - Samarkand *Tajik - Tajikistan *Tocharian - Iroquoian *Cherokee - Cherokee *Huron - Huron *Iroquois - Iroquois *Susquehannock - Susquehannock Japanese *Ainu - Ainu *Colonial Japanese *Emishi - Emishi *Ryukyuan - Ryukyu *Yamato - Japan Je *Charruan - Charrua *Ge - Tapuia Khoisan *Khoi - Namibia *San - Korean *Buyeo - Buyeo *Colonial Korean *Korean - Korea Latin *Aequatorian (Latin Peruvian) *Argentean (Latin Argentinian) *Atlantican (Latin Caribbean) *Borealian (Latin Canadian) *Etruscan - *Guianese (Latin Brazilian) *Ligurian - Genoa *Lombard - Lombardy *Ludovicianan (Latin Louisianan) *Maltese - Malta *Messican (Latin Mexican) *Neapolitan - Naples *Nova Roman (Latin American) *Pacifican (Latin Oceanian) *Piedmontese - Savoy *Romagnol - Ferrara *Roman - Rome *Sardinian - Sardinia *Septentrio Occidentalian (Latin Californian) *Sicilian - Sicily *Terra Australese (Latin Australian) *Tuscan - Tuscany *Umbrian - Urbino *Venetian - Venice *Venetolian (Latin Colombian) Maghrebi *Algerian - Algeria *Atlas *Berber - Tlemcen *Colonial Maghrebi *Eastern Berber *Moroccan - Morocco *Tuareg - Air *Tunisian - Tunisia *Zenati Malay *Bornean - Brunei *Cham - Champa *Colonial Malay *Filipino - Sulu *Javanese - Majapahit *Madagascan - *Malayan - Malacca *Polynesian - *Sulawesi - Makassar *Sumatran - Aceh Mande *Bambara - Segu *Bozo - Jenné *Dyola - Kong *Mali - Mali *Songhai - Songhai *Soninke - Macina Marañón *Chachapoyan - Chachapoya *Jivaro - Matacoan *Chacoan - Mayan * Chontales - Yokotan *Highland Mayan - *Lacandon - Tzotzil *Putun - Itza *Wastek - Huastec *Yucatec - Xiu Mesopotamian *Aramaic - *Assyrian - Assyria *Babylonian - Babylonia Mon Khmer * Colonial Khmer *Coximian - (Mon Khmer Mexican) *Denesoan - (Mon Khmer Canadian) *Khmer - Khmer *Mon - Pegu *Salixan - (Mon Khmer Californian) *Tainoan - (Mon Khmer Caribbean) *Tanhinyuan - (Mon Khmer Peruvian) *Tolaian - (Mon Khmer Oceanian) *Vietnamese - Dai Viet *Yonguan - (Mon Khmer Australien) Mongol * Buryat - Buryatia * Chahar - Chahar * Colonial Mongol * Khalkha - Mongolia * Khitan - Khitans * Oirat - Zunghar Muskogean *Chickasaw - Chickasaw *Choctaw - Choctaw *Creek - Creek Na-Déné *Athabascan - *Chipewyan - *Haida - Haida Nilotic *Acholi - *Colonial Nilotic *Dinka - South Sudan *Egyptian - Egypt (ancient) *Fur - Darfur *Maasai - Kenya *Maba - Wadai *Nubian - Funj *Sara - *Toubou - No Culture * No Culture (achieved by not putting any primary culture for a nation) - Jan Mayen Nordic * Colonial Scandinavian *Danish - Denmark *Gustavian (Nordic Caribbean) *Mesoamerikan (Nordic Mexican) *Mississippian (Nordic Louisianan) *New Swedish (Nordic American) *Norwegian - Norway *Swedish - Sweden *Vinlander (Nordic Canadian) Oghur *Avar - Avaria *Bulgar - *Colonial Oghur *Hungarian - Hungary *Hunnic - Huns *Khazar - Khazaria Oghuz *Azerbaijani - Azerbaijan *Biruan - Oghuz Peruvian) *Diyarpostan (Oghuz Canadian) *Escarihamran (Oghuz Brazilian) *Iklimicedidan (Oghuz Mexican) *Karayip (Oghuz Caribbean) *Kebirian (Oghuz Oceanian) *Ketsanian (Oghuz Californian) *Kitailcenubian (Oghuz Australian) *Kizilderili (Oghuz American) *Pecheneg - Pechenegs *Siminstani (Oghuz Argentinian) *Sisipian (Oghuz Louisianan) *Turanian (Oghuz Columbian) *Turkish - Ottomans *Turkmeni - Turkmenistan Otomanguean *Matlantzinca - *Mixtec - Mixtec *Otomi - Otomi *Tlapanec - Tlapanec *Zapotek - Pacific *Aboriginal - *Colonial Pacific *Melanesian - *Moluccan - Ternate *Papuan - Penutian *Chinook - Chinook *Salish - Salish *Yokuts - Plains Algonquian *Arapaho - Arapaho *Blackfoot - Blackfoot *Cheyenne - Cheyenne Sahelian *Bilala - Yao *Fulani - Fulo *Hausa - Hausa *Kanuri - Kanem Bornu *Senegambian - Jolof Siouan *Assiniboine - Assiniboine *Catawba - *Chiwere - Fox *Osage - Osage *Sioux - Sioux Sonoran *Kiowa - Kiowa *Piman - Pima *Pueblo - Pueblo *Shoshone - Shoshone South Slavic *Bosnian - Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgarian - Bulgaria *Colonial South Slavic *Croatian - Croatia *Serbian - Serbia *Slovenian - Slovenia Tatar *Astrakhani - Astrakhan *Bashkir - Bashkiria *Colonial Tartar *Crimean - Crimea *Kazani - Kazan *Mishar - Great Horde *Nogai - Nogai *Qasimi - Qasim *Siberian - Sibir Thai *Central Thai - Ayutthaya *Colonial Thai *Laotian - Luang Prabang *Northern Thai - Lan Na *Shan - Shan *Zhuang - Tibetan * Bai - * Colonial Tibetan * Qiang - Tuyuhun * Tibetan - Tibet * Yi - Yi Tungusic * Colonial Evenk * Evenki - * Jurchen - Manchu * Kamchatkan - Kamchadals * Yukaghir - Khodynt Tupi *Guarani - Guarani *Tupinamba - Tupiniquim Turkestani * Colonial Turkic * Cuman - Cumans * Kazakh - Kazakh * Kyrgyz - Chagatai * Tuvan - Tuvans * Uyghur - Yarkand * Uzbek - Uzbek * Yakut - West African *Aka - Ashanti *Dagomba - Dagbon *Fon - Dahomey *Mossi - Mossi *Nupe - Nupe *Yoruba - Oyo West Slavic *Colonial West Slavic *Czech - Bohemia *Kashubian - *Polish - Poland *Silesian - Silesia *Slovak - Slovakia *Wendish - Sorbia Western Aryan *Colonial Western Aryan *Gujarati - Gujarat *Malvi - Malwa *Marathi - Marathas *Rajasthani - Mewar *Saurashtri - Junagarh *Sindhi - Sind Western Balkan *Albanian - Albania *Colonial Albanian *Illyrian - Category:Culture